Alex adventures in insanityland
by yura-sama
Summary: A Akatsuki aparece do nada na sua casa, o quê esse bando de ninjas rank-S vão fazer em um mundo totalmente diferente? A resposta é simples, junte-se a Alex e seu grupo de amigos nem um pouco normais!ATENÇÃO!contato com espíritos,perversão e diversão!


Um pouco sobre os nossos personagens (OC)

Nome: Alex

Idade: 17

Cor do cabelo: Castanho escuro ondulado (até o meio das costas)

Cor dos olhos: Castanho escuro quase preto (obs: muitas pessoas não conseguem diferenciar a íris da pupila mesmo olhando de perto, até o oftalmologista tem dificuldade) usa óculos (sabor de mulher madura?)

Personalidade: Tímida com estranhos já com os amigos é totalmente aberta (tem dificuldade de sorrir com estranhos). Louca por anime e mangá que beira a obsessão (principalmente Naruto), a Akatsuki é o favorito. Tem um vocabulário estranho mistura com freqüência inglês e japonês, sabe uma variedade de palavrões a qual raramente usa. Muito boa desenhista que fazer vários mangás tem muitos roteiros e desenhos inacabados o que a leva frequentemente a frustração. Obsessão por café. Perfeccionista e mesmo que não admita é bem narcisista. Possui uma mente com vários parafusos soltos (na fic vai percebendo) e um pouco poluída. Não gosta de esperar (razão desconhecida), parece com Sasori nisso. É baixinha para a idade, a mais baixa da turma. Calma em situações de perigo e no dia-a-dia muito sarcástica (adora fazer sorrisinhos maliciosos). Tem sexto sentido (a ser percebido no decorrer da fic)

Akatsuki preferido: Hidan, Sasori, Deidara

Nome: Clara

Idade: 17 (mais nova que a Alex por nove meses)

Cor do cabelo: Castanho escuro (liso no meio das costas)

Cor dos olhos: Castanho escuro (usa lente de contato)

Personalidade: Calma, engraçada, muito fácil de lidar, tem certa queda por Wii. Melhor amiga da Alex, gosta de Naruto (Akatsuki) e de desenhar. Seu sonho é ser arqueóloga. Alta para a idade.

Akatsuki preferido: Itachi

Nome: Matt

Idade: 17 (mais velho que a Alex por um mês)

Cor do cabelo: Preto

Cor dos olhos: Preto (usa óculos)

Personalidade: Calmo e estudioso não gosta nem desgosta de animes e mangás tem preferências. Amigo companheiro e leal está sempre pronto para ajudar (pode ligar pra ele a qualquer hora) é Gay. Não se sente inferior em relação a isso na verdade é fervorosamente apoiado pelos amigos que tentam dar uma de cupidos (Alex, Clara, Bella). Ama matemática.

Akatsuki preferido: Kakuzu (por ser bom em matemática)

Nome: Isabella (Bella)

Idade: 17 (mais velha que Clara e nova que Alex)

Cor do cabelo: Castanho escuro (vai aos ombros, antes era enrolado agora é liso)

Cor dos olhos: Castanhos claros

Personalidade: É bem calma, muito difícil de irritar. Gosta de boas piadas, um computador, conversar, ir a fazenda. (a garota do campo... tecnológica?). Para irritação geral da nação (Alex e Clara) não gosta de mangás ou anime (adora debochar sobre eles). Para maior irritação da nação pronuncia todos os nomes de personagens errados de propósito. (Alex ainda vai ter uma amigável vingança por isso...).

Akatsuki preferido: Não tem

Nome: Thomas

Idade: 17

Cor do cabelo: Castanho claro

Cor dos olhos: Preto

Personalidade: O pevertido da turma adora ficar dando em cima das meninas da escola (apenas para ser rejeitado por todas HAHAHA). Não tem senso de direção. Gosta de mangás, mas animes pouco (Evangelion e Naruto apenas) ama karaokê (principalmente se cantar a abertura de Evangelion). Seu hobbie é dar em cima da Alex (fala coisas muito pervertidas pra ela...) só de brincadeira, é um irmão pra ela.

Akatsuki preferido: Hidan (pelos palavrões).

Nome: Mathew

Idade: 17 (um mês mais velho que a Alex)

Cor do cabelo: Preto (tão bagunçado... parece que não penteia)

Cor dos olhos: Castanho claro

Personalidade: Brincalhão, divertido, ama piadas e não liga para regras. Fica bêbado fácil (fica muito engraçado, o pobrezinho sofre com o que a Clara o manda fazer). Não parece, mas é faixa preta em judô por isso nem pense em insultar algum de seus amigos, considera Alex sua filha e constantemente a chama de querida do papai o que o leva a uma discussão com ela (superprotetor). Apesar de ela odiar isso deu pra ele no aniversário uma caneca escrita "Pai do ano" (ele nunca vai confessar, mas chora escondido quando vê a caneca... OH! Lágrimas de um pai emocionado...). Quer muito namorar a Isabella, mas fica tão tímido...

Akatsuki preferido: Kisame (tem uma blusa escrita "Salve as baleias, coma tubarões" /imagine a cara do Kisame ao ver isso).


End file.
